


Under the Mistletoe

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: Hakkai gives Gojyo an early Christmas present.  Written for Blue-Chan's birthday!





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/gifts).



“Gojyo, are you almost finished decorating the hallway? I would like a helping hand in the kitchen for a moment.” Hakkai wiped his hands on the kitchen towel tucked into his waistband and stirred one of the many pots bubbling away on the stovetop. He adjusted the temperature on one burner as Gojyo’s strong arms wrapped themselves around his middle. Hakkai leaned back into the embrace and smiled.  
“Whatcha need, babe?” Gojyo rested his head on Hakkai’s shoulder.  
“Two things, please. In the refrigerator, you will find a silver butter dish. Take that and put it on the table. I want it to soften a bit before dinner. Also, please fill the ice bucket with ice and a half cup of salt. That will be for the pink champagne.” Hakkai turned toward Gojyo. “Thank you, dear.” He gave Gojyo a peck on the cheek and returned to his stove.  
Gojyo grinned at the small kiss. He loved the little things Hakkai did. A touch of the hand, a well-timed smile… A small kiss on the cheek. These things were tiny reminders of the affection they shared. Something Gojyo had never really had before.  
Gojyo put out the butter and set up the champagne bucket. On his way back towards the living room, he caught Hakkai coming out of the kitchen and grabbed his waist again.  
“Come see.” Gojyo gestured towards the hallway filled with silver garland wrapped around tiny white lights with holly berries and pine twigs attached. Gojyo stood at the end of the hallway in the doorway of the living room while Hakkai admired his handiwork.  
“Gojyo, it’s lovely. Thank you.” Hakkai’s good eye sparkled a little in the twinkling lights and Gojyo felt his heart in his throat for just a moment.  
“Oh, but Gojyo.” Hakkai looked up at the ceiling. “Where did you hang the mistletoe?”  
Gojyo grinned. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. He cleared his throat. Hakkai looked above Gojyo’s head and didn’t see any mistletoe hanging there. Gojyo still grinned at him, looking like he was about to laugh at him. Hakkai frowned.  
“Gojyo, I don’t see what’s so- Oh!” Hakkai’s eyes caught a glimpse of green hanging off of Gojyo’s belt buckle.  
It was the mistletoe.  
Hakkai's eyes went dark and predatory. He turned fluid and feline, slinking his way over to Gojyo. He looked Gojyo in the eye and slid down to his knees.  
"Holy shit, that actually worked?" Gojyo gasped softly as Hakkai kissed his dick through his pants.  
Hakkai smiled wickedly and said, "We wouldn't want to go against tradition, would we now?" He unbuckled Gojyo's belt with his teeth and popped the button of his pants with one hand. The other hand drew down the zipper. Hakkai looked up and bit his bottom lip as he pulled Gojyo's cock out. He tucked the waistband of Gojyo’s boxers behind his balls and ran his fingers through the soft red hair there.  
“I like it when you use conditioner. So soft.” Hakkai practically purred as he gently pulled on the curls in his fingers.  
"Just for you, babe." Gojyo petted Hakkai's hair while Hakkai smiled up at him. A genuine smile, just for Gojyo.  
"If we're gonna do this, we gotta be quick." Gojyo grinned down at Hakkai and winked.  
Hakkai's smile grew wider and his hands started stroking Gojyo's length.  
"Yes, company is coming. Dare I say, they won't be the only ones coming this evening." He bent his head and slurped his wet tongue all over Gojyo's ballsack while still stroking the shaft.  
Gojyo wanted to laugh, he really did. But laughter was not what came out of his mouth at that moment. He had closed his eyes and leaned his head back, mouth agape.  
Hakkai was pulling out all his dirty tricks. Gojyo knew he wouldn't last long with that hot mouth on him, and all the delicious noises that mouth made.  
Gojyo loved hearing Hakkai panting through his nose while his mouth was stuffed with his dick. He loved the sound of Hakkai's soft moans as his saliva dripped down his chin. He really loved the slippy, sloppy noises Hakkai's wet lips made sliding up and down.  
Hakkai was very gently threading his fingers into Gojyo's pubic hair and tugging down with just the right amount of pull. Not hurting, just a long, slow, teasing drag.  
Hakkai pulled off and put his hands on Gojyo's hips. Gojyo opened his eyes and looked down, expecting Hakkai to tell him he was done. Instead, he got a rather unexpected surprise.  
Hakkai was panting as he crawled backwards toward the wall. He leaned against it, dragging Gojyo with him by his belt loops.  
"Gojyo," he whispered, pupils huge and shining. "Fuck my face."  
Gojyo's legs went weak. Hakkai dirty talking was a rare treat and it always made Gojyo giddy.  
"Fuckin gladly!" Gojyo braced his hands on the wall under a swag of pine branches and stepped forward. Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's ass and squeezed as he pulled him into his mouth.  
Hakkai swallowed and opened up his throat, humming like he was just served a perfectly cooked steak dinner. He tugged Gojyo's hips towards him, indicating what he wanted.  
Gojyo heaped praise on Hakkai as he started thrusting shallowly onto his mouth. Muttering nonsensical fragments of words, Gojyo was quickly coming undone. He looked down and watched his cock slip on and out of Hakkai's blissed out face and he totally lost it. His hips snapped forward faster and his abs tightened. His legs locked and he cried out as he emptied himself down Hakkai's throat.  
Hakkai was holding onto Gojyo for dear life, tears streaming down his face from the effort of taking all of Gojyo's length and not choking.  
As soon as Gojyo pulled out, he dropped to his knees in front of Hakkai and threw his arms around him. He stroked his hair as he quietly whispered lovely words into Hakkai's ear, soothing and gentle.  
"Babe, that was amazing." Gojyo was in awe of Hakkai and his ability to keep surprising him even after all this time. "I got all that and you got nothin from me. Should I return the favor?" He reached for Hakkai's belt, but Hakkai stopped him.  
"I can wait until after our guests leave. I'd like to have my way with you in our soft, comfortable bed, when we have all the time in the world." Hakkai lightly brushed his fingers against Gojyo's cheek.  
Gojyo backed away a bit and Hakkai held his gaze for a moment.  
The timer on the oven rang in the kitchen and they both jumped, startled by the sudden noise.  
"Ah, the turkey should be done. And our guests will be arriving soon. Go clean up, I'll get us a drink." Hakkai smooched Gojyo's cheek loudly and pushed himself off the floor.  
"I'll uh, just go and... y'know, clean out the pipes. Be right in." Gojyo stood, pulled his damp boxers and pants up and headed to the bathroom.  
Hakkai rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"That man, I swear." He chuckled to himself, pouring two glasses of chilled white wine.  
Gojyo had just emerged from the bathroom and taken the offered drink when the doorbell rang. He gulped down half his glass and slapped the mistletoe up on the hall doorway. As soon as he opened the door, Goku bounded in.  
“Merry Christmas! We got ya gifts!” Goku’s Santa hat bounced as he carried the presents to the tree in the living room.  
“Sanzo! Look at this tree! Wow!” Goku placed the gifts under the tree, pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.  
“Yeah, nice tree. I brought alcohol.” Sanzo handed the bottle of sweet dessert wine to Hakkai, who had just materialized from behind Gojyo.  
“This is perfect! It will go very well with our after-dinner sweets. Thank you.”  
“Yeah, well,” Sanzo glanced into the living room where Goku was still snapping photos for his Instagram. “Goku likes sweet things.”  
Gojyo was just about to make some remark of him also really liking grumpy things when Hakkai grabbed his elbow.  
“Gojyo, dear. I will need your help getting the food on the table. Join me in the kitchen?” Hakkai tugged on his arm, making sure Gojyo knew it was less a request than an order.  
“I can help too!” Goku started towards the kitchen and Sanzo grabbed him and planted a kiss on him, sweet as could be. Goku stood, stunned.  
“What was that for?”  
Sanzo simply pointed up and said, “Mistletoe.” He sauntered down the hallway, a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine Gojyo after dinner, drunk and singing "Jingle Balls". Thank you.


End file.
